Free
by Letitallburn
Summary: Betrayal that was all Harry knew; well that and pain. But what happens when he finds himself, completely unexpectedly, in a world of friendship….of ponies? Will he open back up, will he let go of his horrid past and embrace his new future? Will the mane six help him with this? And what other changes will occur to him as this happens?
1. Chapter 1

Okay I have just recently read two really just amazing my little pony/Harry potter crossovers. These two stories actually made me want to read the rest of the crossovers like them as well as write my own. These two stories are: Sweet remedy, as well as, fields of thyme and they are by Magicalautobot and wizardgirl respectively. Because of this I dedicate this story to the two of them.

Summary- Betrayal that was all Harry knew; well that and pain. But what happens when he finds himself, completely unexpectedly, in a world of friendship….of ponies? Will he open back up, will he let go of his horrid past and embrace his new future? Will the mane six help him with this? And what other changes will occur to him as this happens?

**Chapter one-**

Harry looked on through blood caked eyes as Voldemort all but cackled above him, as he cast yet another dark torture curse on Harry's already nearly completely broken body. As he did this Harry found himself not cursing the supposed insane dark lord above him but the people he had once held so dear, and had at one point dared called family; after all it was their fault he was where he was at the moment.

And Harry honestly wasn't being dramatic or misplacing the blame there. How could he do something like that when the, oh so brilliant, light side had basically traded him over for a couple insignificant mouths of freedom from Voldemort rein. Months that, as Harry had found out during his multiple rounds of torture from several different people, they actually had done nothing with; making his trade all but worthless. Months that were just days from ending?

Worst yet there had been no agreement for Harry to go back to them, to be handed back to the 'light' side ones the crease fire was over. Not, that Harry really would want to, who would, which meant even when Voldemort did start attacking again Harry would still be in dungeon being tortured by the melodramatic dark lord.

Harry as he thought this last bit, even with the dark whipping curse said dark lord was hitting him with repeatedly, couldn't help but snort humorlessly to himself. The so called light side would most likely find some way to blame that, and everything else, on him as well. Because that seemed all he was good to them for, being a scapegoat; someone they can blame or punish when things seem to go wrong.

Unfortunately for Harry it seemed that Voldemort had taken the snort that Harry, had almost unwillingly, let loose as an insult of some kind. Because it was with an ugly snarl on his snake like face that he spat out the curico curse at Harry. Only for the look on his face to get even worse when Harry didn't scream or thrash as badly as he used to, as badly as he had wanted him to. Instead Harry was acting for all the world as if he had almost gotten used to the pain said spell had caused him.

Seeing this Voldemort hiss out in pure displeasure before releasing the spell; seeing no reason to waste his magic if he wasn't getting the desired results. Instead Voldemort started to do something that as of yet had never failed to get a reaction from the bloody teen in front of him. He started taunting him about the situation he was in; hurting him emotional much deeper than any spell could.

"Tell me Potter how do you feel? I know you're not doing all too well, despite the generous care I gave you when those…friends of yours handed you over to me. Practically threw you at me might I add. But still you do seem to be doing better; you're no longer screaming as loud….or crying for that matter. "Here Voldemort gave a smirk at the nearly blank eyed teen that was chained before him. Before starting in on him once more; once again driving the betrayal he had suffered into him.

"Not that I can honestly blame you for being as emotional as you were when you got here. You are….well, were a Gryffindor and those _friends _of yours did all but stab you in the back didn't they. Ahhh, I remember what happened as if it was yesterday, a truly wonderful day for me….though the same could be said about you now can it Potter." Again Voldemort paused to smirk down at Harry, only to his frustration to still see no reaction. But not willing to give up and positive that he would be able to pull a reaction form the torn in his side Potter, Voldemort started up again.

"I met up with Dumbledore as well as the rest of the Order of the phoenix, which included the Weasely's and that mudblood of yours if I am not mistaken, and was met with the truly glorious site of you chained up and knocked out at their feet; it looked like you had put up quite a bit of struggle if the bruises and scarps you were covered in meant anything. Then it seemed as if Dumbldore had decided to offer me the world on a golden platter when he offered exchanging you, Potter, in favor of half a year without any attacks from me or my death eaters. To make it even better not a single person on that side argued against it; not even those I knew you considered family; it was like pouring salt on your wounds….. Six months, that's all they figured you were worth; Potter. Hell, even I would have put more value in you if they had pushed it I would have given them a couple of **Years. **But they only asked for a measly couple of months in return for the one who was supposed to destroy me, the one who had been a thorn in my side since they were a mere baby; who was I to deny them anything." Here Voldemort paused to let a truly bone chilling, hair raising, high pitched laugh before continuing; sound more amused than anything else as he did so.

"Six months that they had done absolutely nothing with, might I add. What was the point, where is the value in what they did? Even I wouldn't do that to you, not when I know I could get more out of you. Though I guess those on the light never really put much value in you did they Potter." This last part was said in an almost trailed off tone as the dark lord got a considering look in his blood red eyes. Before looking back at Harry who seemed to be shaking slightly and trying his best to keep the emotionless facade he had on. Something that Voldemort seemed to take joy in for a bit before he reached out and grabbed Harry's face and brought it up, almost caressing it as he did so.

"Potter I have told you before that you could be great. That with you by my side the world could easily be ours for the taking. If you were to join my side we could get back at the world who betrayed you, make everyone who turned their backs on you suffer under our hands. What do you say Pott…No what do you say Harry, join my side. Forsake the light like it has forsaken you?" This said Voldemort dropped Harry's face and stepped back wand in had ready to free Harry when he agreed. Only to clench his jaw in rage and bring his wand up curse clear on it when he heard Harry's response to his generous offer.

"I can't say I wasn't hurt by what happened to me, nor can I say I honestly don't care anymore….I also can't say that I haven't, on more than one occasion, thought of hurting the ones who caused me to be in this hellhole. But I won't join you. I will not betray what my family has fought for, has died for, for so long. I will not spit on my mother's, or my father's for that matter, memory. I am not going to destroy people who have done nothing to me just to get back at the few who have. After all the children you will be killing, for their blood of all things, haven't done a damn thing to me have they... And for that matter the light hasn't turned its back on me just a couple of pretending cowards have, so I will not now, or ever for that matter, turn my back on it." Harry after saying this passionate speech, showing more emotion than he had in months while doing so, glared up to see Voldemort's reaction.

Only to get immediately blasted back in to the wall behind him as two curses were blasted at him from a complete enraged dark lord's wand. One hitting him on the right side of his face right where his eye was, the other hitting him directly a crossed his throat. Both of them hitting Harry with enough force to cause him to nearly go through the wall behind him. This caused Harry to be temporally knocked out.

Wincing slightly and wondering just who had played with him this time, and just how rough they had gotten, Harry began to wake up. Only to bite back a scream, for the first time in the last couple of days, as a burning pain made itself known on the side of his face as well as his throat; somehow managing to feel worse than a curico curse from the dark lord.

Feeling this pain, and gritting his teeth in an attempt to ignore it, Harry tried to remember just what had caused said pain. That's when Harry recalled exactly what had happened to him both what had been said, from Voldemort as well as himself, and the curses that had been thrown at him because of this.

Harry after he remembered this couldn't stop himself from jerking up and looking through wide eyes to see what, or who, was around him. Doing this caused Harry to immediately realize that he was no longer tightly chained in the dungeon he had spent the last six months in. Instead, Harry found himself in what he knew, from when he had first been dragged into the hellhole he had been held captive in, was the throne room. Not only that but Harry found himself chained down, in more chains then he had ever been in before, right in the middle of a large seven layered rune circle.

Seeing this Harry felt his eyes widen even more than they were, inwardly winces as the side of his face burned even more at this action, and began to pull subtly pull on the chains that were holding him down. Hoping by some rare chance that they were loose because Harry knew, without a shadow of doubt in his mind, that he really didn't want to know just what the rune circles he was currently in did.

Unfortunately it seemed that he wasn't quite enough when it came to pulling his chains because much to his disgruntlement Voldemort noticed he was now wake. Or perhaps Voldemort had been watching him for any sign of movement on his part. Because as soon as Harry began to tug on the chains holding him down, which Harry found out much to his disgruntlement were securely holding him down, the Dark Lord started talking; speaking in a pleased almost purring tone as he did so.

"Potter, I see you've decided to final join us. Now that you're….aware, I think it's time to put my plan into action. You see when you, rather foolishly, decided to refuse my generous offer; I had to think of something to do to you. I knew I couldn't let that twice damn luck of your letting you escape from my hold again. Especially not when you could go back to those mudbloods and blood traitors side. Nor could I really let you get away with insulting me by refusing me either; not until at least I had a chance to properly punish you. That is when I had an absolute brilliant idea. One that would let me do both of those things at the same time, and as a bonus it took very little on my part to do so. While giving me exactly what I want from you." As he said this Voldemort crossed over the runes, being extremely careful not to mess up any of them as he did so, and roughly grabbed Harry's face and forced it up from the bowed position the chains had forced it into. Once he did this the dark Lord continued his eyes gleaming in both satisfaction and complete insanity as he spoke.

"You see Potter, these runes you are surrounded in are an invention of my own making, and is something that could rival the work of the great Salazar Slytherin himself. I first got this idea off of the ritual to making Inferi, I loved how they had followed my ever command not question asked and with little to no resistance. But the Inferi were weak, easy to kill, incredibly dim witted, and took too much power to rise for how little they could actual do; worst of all they couldn't use any magic what so ever. I knew I had to fix that. I had to make a perfect servant. One that would obey any order given, one that was intelligent, on that was incredible talented and hard to kill. Most importantly I had to make one that could magic. This meant that the servant had to be alive to some degree. That is where the runes around you come in to play. You see after many failures and much mind boggling studying I was able to make a ritual that did exactly what I wanted…" Here Voldemort moved out of the rune circle and gave the now terrified looking Harry an absolutely vial looking smile before tauntingly adding.

"Unfortunately the ritual is very painful for the person it is being used on, me personally I think it's the fact that subjects magic turned against them as it powers the ritual that makes it so painful…. so far none of the subjects I have put through this ritual have actual lived through it. Though your good a living when no one wants you to, so I don't think that is a problem for you is it or maybe you won't; either way my problem is dealt with." Harry hearing all of this was on the edge of hyperventilation he was so panicked. He could take being tortured, he could take be betrayed, he could even take being killed. But no one, absolutely no one took his free will.

Latching on this thought and hearing a rather vital part about the ritual, about how his magic was going to be used, Harry began searching for said magic. Magic that, just only, hours before had been bound. But Harry was hopeful that since he magic was going to be uses, and that since he was no longer in the dungeons that had help block out his connection to his magic, that he could feel his magic. So that if some way he could somehow escape.

For once luck seemed to be on Harry's side, and Harry nearly started crying, as he felt the warm steady throb of his magical core; which was currently going a bit wild after being bond for so long. Feeling this magic and his desperation getting the best of at the moment, as he could feel Voldemort activating his ritual that would enslave him, Harry pulled as hard as he could on his magic.

As soon as he did this Harry knew, without a doubt, that he really had just both really stupid but at the same time completely better than the alternative. But what exactly was happening Harry couldn't tell as his magic covered him in a brilliant, completely blinding light. The only thing that let him know it wasn't part of Voldemort's ritual being said dark lords screams of utter rage.

After what seemed to be hours of being surrounded by the blinding light, unable to see or feel anything at all, Harry notice that the light was fading. Just as the burning light ended Harry found himself falling, dropping like a rock, from what looks like a very high height. Seeing this, and feeling the first emotion he was able to feel in a long while. Besides hate, anger, fear, betray and pain that is. Harry begins to looks wildly around himself for something that could perhaps stop his sudden fall.

Only to freeze mid-movement, mid-air, as he takes a good look at just what his is seeing. Which is that, one he somehow has hoofs instead of hands and feet. And two, he's about to fall into what looked to be the ocean. Seeing this Harry could only think of one thing as he came crashing down on the water surface and that was:

'Why does this stuff always seem to happen to me!?'


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is about the next chapter in my story. You see I had it planned out exactly how I wanted it to go but then the ideas started to branch out; leaving me with several different ideas to how the story could turn out. So I need your help. I need you to vote. Sorry.

The first vote is just what should Harry be when he gets to the My little pony world

A unicorn

An Alicorn pony

And then the last vote is how should Harry look in his new form:

Should he have a white main (because of all the shock/horrors he suffered under Voldemort, as well as the magic trauma.) with a pitch black body? Emerald green eyes with a scar going through, but not damaging, his right eye. As well as a long painful looking scar a crossed the bottom of his neck.-

Should he have a bright emerald green main, with a black body? Emerald green eyes with a scare going through, but not damaging, his right eye. As well as a long painful looking scar a crossed the bottom of his neck.-

Should he have a black main with a sliver/white body and emerald green eyes? With a scare going through, but not damaging, his right eye. As well as a long painful looking scar a crossed the bottom of his neck

Or do you think I should do something completely different? If so what?

Note in all forms he will have the same cutie mark.


End file.
